A Midnight Shock
by the-smallest-sprinkle
Summary: Harry and Ginny and Hermione go for a midnight stroll under the Invisibility Cloak. What will they find...? Please R&R BE BRUTAL!
1. Nighttime Wanderings

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting on the couch typing out how I think the story should have gone, because it would have gone that way in the first place. Plus, I would be rich. So I would probably be shopping at Chanel. I love Chanel… Oh well. On to the story!_

_A/N: Takes place at the end of HBP, some characters might be considered OOC, but since Jo doesn't really go into detail about certain characters, nobody really knows. And Albus IS NAWT GAY!_

Harry Potter lay awake in his dormitory, watching the Marauders' Map. He couldn't sleep, and contemplated waking Ron up, but decided against it as Ron was most definitely not pleasant when he didn't get his sleep. He padded down the stairs to the common room, not expecting to find anyone there, but to his surprise, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on an oversized loveseat, staring off into space.

"Couldn't sleep, Harry?" Ginny threw him a concerned look.

"Obviously," he responded sullenly. "You too?"

"Yeah, Lavender wouldn't quit sobbing over Ron dumping her, so we decided to come downstairs to try to sleep. It didn't work. We're so bored. Got any entertaining ideas?"

"Nah," Harry said, "I've just been watching the Map. Nothing particularly interesting. Snape's in bed, want to go for a walk under the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Sure, anything would be better than this," Hermione grumbled, much to Harry's surprise. Hermione was usually scornful of his midnight walks of the corridors and wouldn't go with him under any other circumstances.

Ten minutes later, the three of them stood in their socks under the cloak in the cold, drafty corridor. "Where do you want to go?" Harry asked, "I have an idea, but you'll probably think I'm crazy…"

Hermione sighed, "I'm in a daring mood. What's the plan? Are we stalking Malfoy again tonight?"

"Close," Harry whispered, "_Lumos_." He pointed to two little dots labeled Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione's and Ginny's mouths fell open simultaneously in shock. "You're _kidding _me! You want to follow teachers? Sorry, but that's thick even for you, Harry. Surely Dumbledore can see through such simple things as Invisibility Cloaks, and if he can, we'll get so many detentions we won't be able to fit them all in this term!" Hermione, ever cautious, asked, "And, by the way, why on Earth are we following them in the first place?"

"Because neither of their patrolling routes go through that hallway! They're there for some other reason. I think it's important that we go. I just have a good feeling about this for some reason. Trust me."

The girls exchanged a glance. They didn't trust his logic, but they knew that they weren't going to get out of this one. They reluctantly followed Harry, who had already gone ahead, leaving them completely visible. As they rejoined him, he picked up his pace, and before he could have second thoughts, the group arrived at the place in question.

What met their eyes next was truly a sight to behold. Shocking though it was, and even considering their danger at being discovered, Hermione could not suppress an "Awww…"

Harry shuddered, and Ginny just gaped. Out of all the possible explanations why the two professors might be in an obscure hallway alone in the middle of the night, having a snog session had not come to any of the three's minds, but the evidence was right before their eyes.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were in their nightclothes, and, as some might put it, 'snogging each other senseless'.

Suddenly, out of great misfortune, Hermione absolutely could not hold back a sneeze. As much as she tried to stifle it, it was still audible. Ginny and Harry froze, holding their breath. Dumbledore whipped his head around in their direction and took a step toward them.


	2. Caught! or not?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I tried to update it in study hall a couple days ago, but the site was blocked, so I had to wait till today **** And I had trouble getting it to show up as the second chapter instead of a whole new story! Oh well. Enough excuses. Cookies to all my lovely reviewers! I really appreciate your comments, and they make me soooo very happy! So review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't like writing disclaimers. Grrr… It's like they want to rub in the fact that I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter! Dream-crushers. Kay, on to the story!_

Chapter 2:

Harry held his breath, to no avail. There was a sub-concious part of him that told him that hiding was stupid and useless and that they would get caught anyway, but he and Hermione and Ginny stayed in their hiding place under the Invisibility Cloak behind a huge statue. Much to their misfortune, however, that part of him was dreadfully wrong.

"What's wrong darling?" Minerva grabbed the front of Dumbledore's robes and pulled him around to face her.

"Nothing," he groaned in response, "I thought I heard something. Wouldn't want anyone to see us. It could be dangerous."

She giggled in a naughty manner, "Let them watch! They aren't going to see anything they want to see anyway! Quite the opposite in fact…" she trailed off and pressed her mouth to his once more, but this time he pulled away.

"No! Stop! We can't do _that_ in front of other people! My goodness, it seems my Tranfigurations Mistress is dirty!"

"Mmmhmm… What are _you_ going to do about it?" she raised her eyebrow and asked seductively, jerking off his outer robe.

The conversation between the two esteemed professors was highly unnerving to the three teenagers watching from the shadows. "It's like they know we're here," Ginny breathed.

"They probably do," Hermione said, "Dumbledore is a Legilimens, and McGonagall probably is too. Meaning that they can hear our thoughts if they're tuned in. I don't believe they would do this if they could hear us."

They peeked around the statue again cautiously, wary of what they might see this time. "We should probably get out of here before they start…" Ginny didn't finish her sentence, but the implied meaning was clear.

The sight that met their eyes proved that Ginny was very right indeed. Minerva was now sitting on top of Albus, in the process of unbuttoning his robes when he stopped her again. "Dear, forgive me, but this is extremely uncomfortable. Perhaps we could take it to my rooms?"

"No." Minerva made a pouty face. Her black hair was down and fell in curls to her waist. She wore a thin silver dress and shivered slightly in the dark, drafty corridor. "I was having fun here," she said pathetically. Dumbledore crossed his arms. "Fine," she grumped after a long silence, "but let's take it to _my_ rooms. They're warmer. And my bed is bigger." She got off of him to allow him to stand up, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked away from the trio.

Free to breathe at last, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione jogged back to the Gryffindor Common Room; none of them wanted to continue exploring lest they find something else they didn't want to see.

They all went to bed, slightly traumatized and trying to forget what might be occurring in their Head of House's rooms.

The next morning, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all went down to breakfast together. They had filled in Ron with the details of the previous night, with much hilarity ensuing and several 'Bloody hell!"s. As they walked into the Great Hall, they noticed that two seats were empty up at the head table, and it didn't take much of a brain to fill in the blanks in _that_ situation. About halfway through the meal, the two professors in question strolled into the Hall. They both looked exhausted, which wasn't surprising to the four friends who were 'in the know' so to speak.

Later, Harry and Hermione were on their way upstairs to History of Magic, working their way through the crowd, when a shrill voice called them back.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Potter! Would you come and see me in my office?" Harry and Hermione turned and looked at each other knowingly and worriedly. They reluctantly turned around and followed McGonagall to her office, knowing that they had been caught and wondering what was to come.

**A/N: I'm currently working on another story as well, and it should be up later tonight or tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it! It's called Lovesick, and it's **_**meant**_** to be funny. So read that too and tell me what you think!!! Oh, BTW, ****PLEASE**** push that little green button at the bottom of the screen… See it? It says REVIEWS! Push it! I need reviewers to convince me to update!**


	3. Into the Pensieve

**A/N: Hey guys so here it is, the third chapter!! Sorry for the longer wait between the first and second, I couldn't figure out how to add chapters for a while. Everyone say thank you to minerva's-kitten for teaching me how! LOL I would say enjoy, but that word just seems unappealing for some reason. So I hope you like it! Please leave reviews… and PM me if you have advice or ideas about how you would like a story to proceed. **

_**Disclaimer:**__ Why bother with these things? Puh-lease, I don't think JKR writes fanfiction, and if she did, well that would be stupid. So by now I assume you've figured out on your own that I'm NAWT JKR, and I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Let's all have a pity party. WAHH!! Okay, moving on._

Harry and Hermione were sweating profusely even though it was a bitterly cold February morning. Their hearts were beating rapidly, and Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears. The walk to McGonagall's office seemed like it took hours, even though it was merely minutes. When they finally arrived at the statue in the 6th floor corridor that guarded her study and rooms, the suspense was nearly causing Hermione to hyperventilate.

McGonagall sat behind her desk and regarded the two of them warily, but Harry and Hermione did their best to look perfectly innocent, like they had no idea why they were there. "I have received a note of complaint from your fellow dorm-mates about your little group of friends sneaking out in the middle of the night. Would you care to explain why you were out of bed last night?"

"It was only for fun, we just—"

"What? We weren't out of be—"

They both began at the same time, ironically contradicting each other, but McGonagall cut them both off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. How much did you see? And don't lie, I _am_ a Legilimens, I can tell if you do."

Hermione began, "Well… more than we wanted to… if that says anything." She paused, trying to figure out how she was going to continue, "We saw enough to know that you, erm, aren't exactly single…" she trailed off and sighed. "Wow. This is awkward." Which made the entire situation even more awkward.

"Miss Granger, the rules that are in effect are there for a reason. They are NOT there to be broken, however tempting it may be. I suppose you want me to explain what must seem like my 'disgusting and unnecessary actions'?" she smirked, quoting what she had heard Ron say as she and Dumbledore had come in to breakfast.

Harry and Hermione exchanged shocked glances, which did not go unnoticed by McGonagall, who actually smiled at the looks on the teenagers' faces. Hermione nodded in response to McGonagall's question, but Harry was a bit preoccupied noticing that she _was_ quite nice-looking when she smiled, then mentally scolded himself for thinking such things. Harry Potter, _noticing_ teachers. That would not do at all. His naughty thoughts were cut off sharply when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him along into the unlit room that McGonagall had apparently been leading them into while Harry was daydreaming. As the lights automatically came on, the two looked around in amazement.

"This is my private storeroom, where I keep all of my memories and a Pensieve," she explained. The room was lined with shelves from ceiling to floor, and the items on the shelves were covered by sheets. The room had obviously been in disuse for quite a while; the sheets were coated with a thick layer of dust. As their teacher muttered a spell and waved her hand, the sheets were lifted to reveal thousands of crystal bottles, memories. She summoned one, then led the kids to a raised platform in the center of the room where a pensieve sat. She dumped the memory in carefully, and beckoned to them to come closer. They all bent over the Pensieve and felt a falling sensation.

**A/N: Fun chapter to write, although it was a filler. I will update soon, I promise. Maybe even tomorrow. Be sure to check! Love you all, Ivy **


	4. First Glimpse

_**A/N: Hey, guys! I am sorry I was unable to update the other day as promised, as I was hospitalized for reasons best left unmentioned, and the doctors made me stay for four days with no WiFi. On top of that, I had to go to my little brothers' memorial service that was, incidentally, in Scotland, because he always wanted to go there. Anyway, I'm home now, and since I'm incredibly bored anyway, I couldn't think of anything better to do than update **____** Everyone say thank you to my lovely best friend Maeve for posting my last story, Unexpected, while I was out of it! Anyway, here is the fourth installment of A Midnight Shock! Yayyy! **_

_Disclaimer: Why do they have to rub it in? Just WHY? I'm sure JKR doesn't write fanfiction for her own books…_

Ch4

When the falling sensation ended, the four of them stood in an enormous room with a dark-haired man of about forty, a woman, most likely his wife, and a little girl, their daughter. The little girl had long, black, shiny curls that spiraled down to her waist, and looked to be about five. She had her tiny hands on her hips, and was obviously putting up quite a show of stubbornness.

"Aww…" Hermione whispered, to no one in particular, "She's so cute!"

"But who is she, Professor? What does this have to do with what we saw?" Harry questioned McGonagall.

She answered, "Believe it or not, that's me when I was nine. I thought it would be a good idea to take you all the way back to the beginning so you understand the circumstances and how important it is to keep our secret. At this time I think I was arguing with my parents because I wanted to go to Hogwarts with my older brother, and they wouldn't let me because I was too young."

"You were adorable!" Hermione said, "But… nine? You didn't look nine…"

"I was a rather small child until I was about fifteen. This whole memory takes place at my family estate," the professor answered, "but you really should listen now."

"But _mummy_, I want to go _now!!_" The child version of McGonagall was very nearly in tears. "Why does Malachi get to go? I'm smarter than he is!" she sniffled.

"Minerva, it isn't nice to say such things about your brother, and your time to go will come before you know it. Just be patient, my little one," her mother scolded her gently.

Minerva pouted, and her father said, "I think I'm going to let you take care of this, Macaria. Call me if you need me." Her mother looked somewhat exasperated but nodded anyway.

The scene suddenly dissolved, and what rematerialized was a place very familiar to both the trio and the professor. Now they stood at Platform 9 ¾, just behind the woman called Macaria, her husband, and an eleven year old Minerva. She had not yet changed into her school robes, and was wearing rather short shorts, a tight sweatshirt, and ballet flats. In short, she was dressed as a muggle.

Evidently, even at eleven, she had had long legs, which Ron, ever the immature one, could not keep his eyes off of. He was practically drooling on himself. Professor McGonagall had noticed this, and could not hold in a chuckle. Hermione elbowed him and turned back to the memory. Minerva's long hair was pinned back elegantly. It was obvious that she aimed to make quite an impression.

As she was preparing to board the train, she turned to her parents, and threw her arms around them. The kids couldn't hear the words being exchanged between them over the roar of the crowd gathered, but the intent was clear. When the family finally broke apart, Minerva turned and faced the train, seeming to try to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen.

Once again, the scene faded, and they found themselves standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The young Minerva was whispering to her friends, Poppy and Rolanda, whom she had known since she was four. "How long are they going to make us wait here?" she asked.

"For the last time, Min, I don't know, and you're making me nervous, so just stop it!" hissed Poppy. Minerva rolled her eyes and began tapping her foot impatiently. Just then, the door to the Great Hall eased open agonizingly slowly, and a handsome red-haired man emerged. He had gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled like the sea, and Minerva felt lost in them immediately. She faintly wondered if he had that distracting effect on everyone, or if it was just her.

Minerva's green eyes widened very noticeably when he winked at her, and she caught her breath. Rolanda, at her side, said, "I heard that, young lady. Keep yourself under control!"

She giggled softly, and whispered back, "If all the men at Hogwarts are this good-looking, these are going to be a very exciting seven years!"

_**A/N: Remember to tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I get the chance, but reviews do help encourage faster typing! :P Thanks! **_


	5. Painful Secrets

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated any of my fics… goodness! I sort of lost interest in them for a while, but I'm back in the mood now, and updates will most likely be pretty frequent since school is out. Anyway… Here's the (VERY) long awaited Chapter Fiveeee! ;) You guys are gonna hate me for what's about to happen…! Mwahahaha…**

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

Chapter 5:

Harry and Hermione watched as the scene faded away, and suddenly they found themselves a few years ahead of where they had previously been, watching a fourth-year Minerva race up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower, clearly excited about something. Both Harry and Hermione gasped at her appearance, surprised and horrified. She yelled the password at the Fat Lady who swung forward just in time for the girl to dive through the portrait hole.

"Rolanda! Poppy!" she said, breathing hard, "You guys will NEVER believe this! I was in the Great Hall just now, and Professor Blue-Eyes invited me to play chess with him every Thursday evening!"

The other two girls just laughed. "Min, you already knew you were his favorite student; he's made that quite clear all year long," Poppy pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm still surprised that he asked me!" her expression became serious, "What if this is like a date though? Ro is always talking about how she thinks he flirts with me…"

"Nah, I'm sure it isn't. Just have fun," Poppy assured her. "And anyway, would it really be so bad if it _were_ a date?"

Minerva shook her head. "I suppose not… but what if he asks about my… well, you-know-what? What would I say? Oh dear… Now that I think about it from that perspective, I don't know if this is a good idea anymore… I mean, we've gone on plenty of little excursions that were date-like but this just seems different. More… personal."

"Oh, Min, don't worry about it. You're smart, you'll think of something. Besides, if he does mention it, which he probably won't, it's only because he cares about you, and knows you need help. I'm sure it won't be any more awkward than talking to us about it, and you need me, it'll be fine," Rolanda offered as one of her rare bits of wisdom.

"Okay… I guess I'll go…" she conceded.

Later that night, Minerva braided her hair neatly and put on makeup (which was a rare occurrence for her). Setting off toward Dumbledore's office, she tried to keep her nerves steady. When he opened the door, he awkwardly told her she looked nice, sounding like a teenage boy. (Which made Hermione giggle). Throughout the chess game, Minerva had avoided his gaze, keeping her eyes on the board. She thought he wouldn't notice, but Harry and Hermione could see that he watched her almost the entire time. The silence was tense until the Professor finally broke it.

"Why won't you look at me, Minerva?" he inquired, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just like to stay focused, that's all," she replied, perhaps a little too quickly. Dumbledore nodded, seeming not to believe her answer.

"Are you worried I might tell your parents about your… problem?" He asked, "Because I won't, not if you are trying to get help."

That seemed to loosen her up a bit, "I am, really, mostly because my father can NOT find out about this. Neither can Malachi. Especially Malachi because after mum's death, finding out what I've done would just kill him."

"I don't understand why your father shouldn't know, he is, after all, the one who is supposed to take care of you. Doesn't he need to know in order to take care of you?"

"No! You don't get it. After mum died, he started behaving… differently. Drinking and such. And he wouldn't care like a father normally does. He'd be angry, and I'd get hurt. It's just a bad idea." She looked ashamed as she said this, shrinking down in her chair.

Dumbledore gave her a long, concerned look. Finally he said, "Alright. I won't say anything to your family. But it is imperative that you stop doing this. You look terrible, and you know in what way I mean that. The ultimate outcome of this isn't only going to hurt yourself. Everyone who cares about you will be heart-broken, including me."

Minerva felt her eyes fill with tears, and turned to leave quickly. "I—I have to go. It's getting late and I"—

"Minerva, settle down, I didn't bring this up to hurt you, I just want you to be able to talk to me. I care about your well-being. It takes a very special girl to beat me at chess," he winked at her. "However on this point I want you to take me very seriously. I _will_ be watching and I _do _expect you to recover from this."

She looked extremely upset and flustered. "Okay, well I really think it best for me to leave now. Thank you for allowing me to play chess with you. Goodnight." And she left without giving him a chance to respond. Dumbledore looked sadly after her.

"Take care of yourself…" he said quietly after she had gone.

**A/N 2: Dramatic ending huh? It was fun to write. Anywayyy something's wrong with Minerva and you don't know what it is! Thought I'd make that clear. Just in case you weren't sufficiently confused while reading it. Review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome too Thanks for reading! (Oh, and just in case you're wondering where Ginny is in all this, at this point she's out of school because her dad was attacked. I didn't feel like including all that.)**


End file.
